Problem: Let $A$ and $B$ be real numbers such that $\frac{A}{x-5}+B(x+1)=\frac{-3x^2+12x+22}{x-5}$. What is $A+B$?
Answer: We want to break up the rational function on the right into a polynomial and a term with constant numerator. To do this, we notice that $-3x^2+15x$ is a multiple of $x-5$, hence
\[\frac{-3x^2+12x+22}{x-5}=\frac{-3x^2+15x-15x+12x+22}{x - 5}=-3x+\frac{-3x+22}{x-5}.\]Now notice that $-3x+15$ is also a multiple of $x-5$, so
\[-3x+\frac{-3x+22}{x-5}=-3x+\frac{-3x+15+7}{x-5}=-3x-3+\frac{7}{x-5}.\]Thus $B=-3$ and $A=7$, so $A+B=\boxed{4}$.